


Ruined

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Chariel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaker AU, Child Murder, Gen, Mental Instability, Songfic, gender switch, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Ни один человек не выходил отсюда. И никогда не выйдет.Хранительница Руин это подтвердит.





	1. Шестеро

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также была опубликована на ФБ под ником Snow_fairy.  
> Фик написан по АУ The Caretaker of the Ruins (caretaker-au.tumblr.com). Содержит очень-очень много спойлеров к этому комиксу и еще большее количество хедканонов. Советую сначала ознакомиться с комиксом, если вы его не читали. Т.к. работа была написана до выхода страницы 30, концовка несколько изменена.  
> Использована песня Akira Yamaoka ft. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - One More Soul to the Call

Ее решение было сознательным и беспрекословным.

Старый домик прибран и ухожен — она не любила беспорядок. Каждая пылинка вытерта, скатерть выглажена до последней складки, цветы политы и прополоты. Вымыта посуда после позднего ужина, на столе в вазе — новый букет. Блестит чистотой крышка старого пианино. Корешки книг стерты — снова нечего почитать.

Хрустят в камине сухие ветки, пожираемые огнем. Идеально чистая люстра выключена, и только пламя бросает дрожащие блики на дощатый пол. Она полулежит в кресле и рассматривает потолок, стуча пальцами по подлокотнику.

Скука давно стала частью жизни. После вечернего осмотра она любила вот так сидеть и думать о чем-то, может быть важном, а может и нет. Иногда тянулась к незаконченному вязанию. Иногда вставала, чтобы записать пришедшую на ум идею или нарисовать набросок того, что первым пришло в голову. Иногда — черкала что-то в нотной тетради, пытаясь сложить из написанных нот мелодию. Иногда импровизировала на пианино, даже если была ночь. Все равно здесь нет никого, кому мог бы помешать поздний концерт. Она пела, не заботясь о том, что ее услышат.

_Enough_  
_With the light._  
_Tell me one_  
_More time..._  
_My blood,_  
_Your line..._

Но, как бы поздно она не ложилась, время подъема оставалось тем же. С первыми лучами рассвета, забрезжившими на вершине Эббот, она принимала ванные процедуры, завтракала в полном одиночестве, убирала за собой и к раннему утру выходила на ежедневный осмотр. Проверить ловушки, — то есть головоломки, ее руками превращенные в смертельный капкан, — залить масло в фонари, зажечь жаровни, затем выйти к началу. К поляне, раньше открывавшей вход в Дом. Трава, мягкая и сочная, росла здесь, и буйные побеги плюща оплели колонны. Остатки арки, раньше ведущей на Поверхность, лежали валунами вокруг. Чара садилась около них, под косыми лучами солнца, рисовала или читала на протяжении нескольких часов поднадоевшие ей книги.

Когда солнце поднималось высоко и начинало закатываться на запад, она уходила. Снова проверить ловушки. Пообедать. Поскучать в кресле до вечера. Позвонить семье, узнать новости. Вечером — снова осмотр, затем ужин и сон.

Пунктуальность и исполнительность Хранительницы Руин уже стала притчей во языцех. Не каждый согласится прозябать свою жизнь в остатках Дома, ожидая чуда, которое может быть придёт, а может и не появится никогда. Хотя о ней ходили жуткие слухи, Чару уважали. Не каждый готов взвалить на себя такую сложную и, — пусть об этом знали не все, — грязную работу.

Она сама приняла это решение. Сидеть и ждать, пока в единственном месте, где есть провал на Поверхность, появится шанс на свободу. Впрочем, ожидание и скука — еще не все минусы работы, выбранной Чарой. Она неоплачиваемая, это раз. Она требует определенных навыков, это два.

Сначала она просто наслаждалась одиночеством, вдалеке от политики и монстров, считавших, что человек не должен в эту политику вмешиваться. Что ж, это было предсказуемо. Когда молодые Дримурры сменили своих родителей на посту короля и королевы Подземелья, многие были этим недовольны. Конечно, они знали Чару и то, что ее бояться не стоит, но несмотря на успехи, к ней все равно относились предвзято. Так что королева решила выбрать себе другое занятие.

_Is this you, inside?_

Она все еще консультировала Азриэля насчет политических вопросов, так что немногие знающие оценивали ее как серого кардинала. Это только добавляло загадочности в достаточно темную биографию. Никто не знал, почему она решила прийти сюда, почему осталась, и главное — как она могла решиться на подобное?

К счастью, ее решительности было более, чем достаточно, а ненависть к человечеству никуда не пропала за столько лет.

_Death_  
_To the living._  
_The flame has no living heart._

Первые несколько лет прошли тихо. Ей носили припасы и всё, что нужно для дома. Иногда Азриэль доставал ей книги и навещал так часто, как только мог. Двери Руин были открыты для всех, но ее не навещал никто, кроме короля и торговцев из Сноудина. Тогда она не печалилась так сильно, как сейчас. Азриэль был рядом, и никого больше не надо. Они вместе проводили ночи, вместе совершали осмотры, пока королю, наконец, не приходилось вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Долгое ожидание оказалось не напрасным.

***

В Подземелье упал человек.

Оставив книгу на траве, Хранительница поднимается и выходит на свет. Человек, — мальчик, лет восьми на вид, тихо стонет, держась за голову, но поднимается, услышав шаги. К его руке привязана выцветшая ленточка — подарок или просто ценное воспоминание? Чара улыбается и протягивает руку.

— Приветствую, — мальчишка вздрагивает всем телом и находит взглядом говорящую. — Не бойся, дитя. Меня зовут Чара. Я прихожу сюда каждый день, чтобы посмотреть, упал ли кто-то.

Давно она не видела тут другого человека. Мальчишка рассматривал ее во все глаза. Тогда она была еще достаточно молода, всего лет двадцать с лишним. Но для ребенка его возраста она казалась достаточно взрослой, чтобы быть «большой и умной тетенькой», которую надо слушаться. Тетенька, к тому же, выглядела дружелюбно и красиво: на тонких губах улыбка, в уголках шоколадных глаз собрались морщинки, блестит румянец на щеках, короткие волосы собраны в хвостик, кроме двух прядей, обрамляющих лицо. Только вот одежда странная, пусть и чистая: лиловая туника со странным гербом, подвязанная поясом, короткие штаны, балетки и небольшой кулон в виде перевернутого белого сердца.

 — Идём. Я проведу тебя, — Хранительница Руин показывает ладонью вглубь пещеры, и мальчик следует за ней, подняв выпавший из руки игрушечный нож.

Чара сохраняет дружелюбный настрой и уверенно играет «добрую тетеньку», сложив руки за спиной и ожидая результата. Мальчик не чувствует подвоха, когда она говорит ему пройти через головоломку самостоятельно. Бедолага не знает, что ошибка может стоить ему жизни.

_In the order of life, they know you there,_  
_As you saw it, your plan_ -  
_A real shot in the dark..._

Мальчишка глядит на шипы, преграждающие путь, но не идет вперед — он терпелив, он ищет решение. Он осматривает комнату и находит подсказку, после чего с легкостью ступает на другую сторону, находя безопасный путь среди шипов. Чара поджимает губы, но затем восторженно взмахивает руками.

 — Превосходно! Я знала, что ты справишься, дитя.

Она ведет его дальше, мимо трескучих чаш с пламенем, отбрасывающих жуткие тени, минует ряды колонн и подземные стоки, тихо журчащие в темноте. Чара рассказывает про следующую головоломку и все так же оставляет ребенка наедине с ловушкой.

И — ее план опять проваливается. Ребенок идет вперед спокойно и неспешно, находя правильный путь через треснутые плитки, без труда обнаруживает спрятанные выключатели и рычаги. Впереди встало огромное черное дерево, осыпавшее свои листья, и дом Чары. Она приглашает ребенка войти и тихо вздыхает.

_Похоже, придётся все делать самой._

Мальчик с интересом осматривает дом. Чара замечает грязные следы на вымытом полу, и ее ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Она старается не думать, — просто концентрируется на злости, на раздражении и памяти о своем долге. Своей работе. Своей обязанности. Она осторожно закатывает рукава — не хватало еще их запачкать. Пальцы подминают подол туники и легко вытаскивают из кожаных ножен клинок.

Ребенок с интересом листает ее книги, но в самый неподходящий момент поворачивается. Чтобы увидеть за своей спиной Хранительницу Руин с тяжелым ножом в руке и горящими глазами. Мальчишка кричит и едва не падает, ударившись головой о книжную полку.

 — Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, человек, — вздыхает Чара. — Прощай.

Увы, терпение ничем не может ему помочь.

_Came a little too late -  
It's over!_

Ее руки дрожат, когда она наносит первый удар. Она проклинает себя за неосторожность, за забрызганные кровью книги, за крик боли, рвущий перепонки в ушах. Она ударяет еще раз, разрывая грудь, но ребенок каким-то образом извивается и бежит к кухне, закрывая рукой раны. Чара оказывается быстрее. Семь дюймов стали в затылок, и все закончилось.

_Какой же тут беспорядок._

Она аккуратно держит душу в дрожащих руках. С пальцев еще стекает кровь. В ней испачкано всё — корешки книг, когда-то чистый коврик, даже кресло оказалось заляпано. Она клянёт себя за неаккуратность, за неудачный удар, за то, что смерть этого ребенка оказалась такой ужасной и мучительной. Если бы он только не развернулся!

Спрятать душу, затем убрать в гостиной, всё отмыть и почистить, вытереть и наточить затупившийся после удара нож. Завернуть тело в чистые простыни и позвонить владельцу лесопилки в Сноудине — не оставлять же мальчишку просто так. Хранительница пряма и сдержанна. Она заказывает гроб, после звонит Азриэлю. Ее голос ровен, а слова точны. Ничто не выдает тихие слезы и дрожащие руки.

Ничего, она успокаивает сама себя, сидя в кресле перед камином. Ничего, она привыкнет. Это в первый раз тяжело. В конце концов, всё это — ради _величайшего блага_.

Она сообщает родителям о своем успехе. Молодой король приходит к ней тем же вечером. Чара позволяет себе забыть обо всем и расслабиться. Сыграть на пианино, выпить чаю, а после — наконец, сорвать с Азриэля поднадоевшую робу и уединиться в спальне. Зарыться носом и обнаженным телом в белоснежную шерсть и думать только о них, здесь и сейчас.

Шли годы. Ничего не менялось. Хранительница Руин по-прежнему не покидала своего поста, однако в Подземелье о ней распространялась слава. Первая душа, первый шаг к долгожданной свободе. Королева доказала свою компетентность в очередной раз. 

Только воспоминания раз за разом всплывали во снах, как будто мальчишка до сих пор преследовал свою убийцу. Чара не пыталась оправдаться. 

_Calling the children,_  
_Conception_  
_And dying..._  
_Silent,_  
_but screaming!_

Ее долг таков, что на плечи ложились не только грязная работа, но и ответственность за ее совершение.

***

Потом все повторилось. На сей раз это была девочка, впрочем, выглядела она гораздо более сильной и уверенной, чем тщедушный спокойный мальчик. На голове — странная бандана, на руке — розовая боксерская перчатка. Девчонка с недоверием взирает на Чару, но все же следует за ней, сжав кулаки.

Хранительница искренне надеется, что девчонка попадет в первую же ловушку, однако Чара недооценила силу храбрости. Девочка решает плюнуть на головоломку и просто обходит шипы по водостокам, окружающим ловушку. Чара мысленно делает себе заметку установить на дно такие же шипы.

Девчонка проходит вперед с грацией буйвола, наплевав на все опасности. Чара начинает злиться, но сдерживает себя — не стоит раскрываться раньше времени. Она заводит девочку в дом, хвалит и кормит пирогом, а потом предлагает ей отдохнуть.

На этот раз все проходит гораздо лучше. Убедившись, что девочка крепко спит, Чара прижимает ее голову к подушке и перерезает горло. Ее руки больше не дрожат, а удар смертельно точен. Раскаяние холодит ее грудь, когда Хранительница слышит предсмертные хрипы. Затем она закрывает девочке глаза и заворачивает ее в испачканную кровью простыню.

_Damage done to the flesh, what they said,  
In the name of the..._

Азриэль тогда в первый раз спросил, не хочет ли она покинуть свою должность и вернуться в замок. Кажется, он совсем не удивился, услышав отказ. В конце концов, Подземелье снова наполнено надеждой, у них есть уже вторая душа, королю нет смысла беспокоиться. Грязная работа — не его обязанность. Для этого есть личная придворная маньячка, страдающая от собственных демонов прошлого. 

_Damage done to the heart is the start of the end!_

Они приходили во снах, превращая их в кошмары, и Чара порой не спала вообще, позволяя себе помучаться от недосыпа, отвратительного кофе и укоров совести.

_Damage done to my soul, I know, it knows where my..._

Их имена не имели значения, но лица всплывали так же отчетливо, будто бы дети стояли прямо перед ней. Она могла слышать их голоса, их крики, их хрипы и стоны. Они просили, умоляли, проклинали. Единственные гости в холодном доме, они убивали радость одиночества и здравый рассудок. Они сидели, свесив ноги, на спине Чары тяжелейшими несмываемыми грехами.

_Damage done to my life may seem loud, as the chaos!_

***

Через несколько лет появилось еще одно дитя. Тоже девочка, но чуть старше остальных. Ей было двенадцать или тринадцать, а балетная пачка и пуанты выдавали в ней ловкую танцовщицу. Но, помимо хорошего телосложения, у нее была еще одна особенность. Услышав приветствие Чары, она со всей прямотой заявила, что не доверяет ей. Хранительнице это понравилось.

Увидев жутковатую головоломку с шипами, девочка лишь ответила, что это ловушка, и она не собирается лезть туда. Чаре пришлось дать ей подсказку. Похоже, она не сможет одурачить девочку своей вежливостью. Хранительнице становилось даже завидно от такой честности и прямоты, ведь ей самой это было недоступно. Только актерская маска, только обман, чтобы незаметно ударить в спину. Однако у Чары была решительность — решительность сделать все для спасения Подземелья. Даже кровавой ценой.

У головоломки со сломанными плитками Чара решает: лучшее оружие против честности — ложь.

Она снова дает подсказку и указывает девочке на неправильный путь. Девчонка следует ее словам — и пол обрушивается под тонкими ногами, открывая усеянный шипами пол. Чара удовлетворенно вздыхает. Сегодня она может отдохнуть. Тело балерины, пронзенное шипами, выглядит бабочкой, иголкой пришпиленной к полотну. Хранительнице отчего-то кажется красивым сравнение.

И снова по начертанной схеме. Забрать душу, отмыть все до блеска, позаботиться о теле, сообщить семье. Снова ждать несколько мучительно долгих лет, не покидая Руин и довольствуясь встречами с любимым королем, скрашивающим ее скучные бессонные ночи. Но он уходил, передавая Чару в руки мучивших ее демонов.

_You're here, you're gone._  
_It's not fair,_  
_I'm lost…_

Однако, пусть лица жертв еще виделись ей в кошмарах, совесть стала беспокоить гораздо меньше. Чара не могла сказать, движется ли в правильном направлении. Она чувствовала боль в позвоночнике и сваливала все на жесткую кровать.

На пороге тридцатого дня рождения обязанности снова наведываются в ее дом и напоминают о себе. Еще один ребенок. Мальчик. В растянутом свитере, треснувших от падения очках, со старой тетрадкой под мышкой — видимо, на гору его привела именно жажда знаний. Он недоверчиво рассматривает Чару, однако следует за ней. Перебивает, когда она рассказывает о головоломках. Требует ответов, просит рассказать историю Руин. Настойчиво лезет не в свое дело. Время от времени надоедливо скрипит ручкой в своей тетрадке. Маленький умник начинает раздражать Хранительницу.

Ловушки оказываются бесполезными на этот раз; Чара думает о том, чтобы вообще убрать их или хотя бы усложнить. Они входят в дом, и Хранительница предлагает мальчику выпить чаю. Тот соглашается, но добавляет, что хочет осмотреть дом. Она прячется за углом и слушает, внимательно слушает: ребенок осматривает детскую (всегда чистую и всегда пустующую), затем заходит в спальню Чары. Не найдя ничего интересного, он останавливается перед последней дверью с табличкой «Закрыто на ремонт». Чара закатывает рукава.

Любопытство, извечный враг человечества, толкает мальчика вперед.

Он открывает дверь и раскрывает истинное лицо Чары. В небольшой комнате — три контейнера с сияющими сердцами и три детских размеров гроба. Мальчишка испуганно пятится.

 — Тебе следовало бы играть во дворе, дитя.

Чара недооценивает мальчишку — помимо настойчивости и желания совать нос не в свои дела, у него хорошая реакция. Он уклоняется от ножа, прошедшего в дюйме от головы и бежит к лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Хранительница стискивает зубы.

Ни один человек не выйдет из Руин. Никогда.

Она хватает мальчишку за волосы перед самой лестницей и со всей силы всаживает лезвие под его ребра. Слабый крик, секунды слабых трепыханий, и тело мешком падает на землю. В руках Чары пульсирует жизнью новый шаг к всеобщей свободе.

Слышать хруст вскрываемой плоти, чувствовать теплую кровь, льющуюся по ладоням, ощущать тепло и жизненную силу души, зажатой в кулаке… в этом есть определенное моральное _удовлетворение_.

_Your god, your fear,_  
_Was it worth_  
_The price?_

 — Чара? Ты в порядке? Что у тебя там за шум… — мягкие лапы касаются ступеней почти беззвучно. Азриэль видит тело в луже крови, ручейками стекающей вниз по лестнице, Чару с испачканным ножом и душой в окровавленной руке. — Я… не вовремя?

Хранительница могла бы сказать, что уже получила отличный подарок на свой день рождения. Вместо этого она указывает ножом на дверь. Никаких гостей, пока в доме такой бардак.

Совесть больше не терзает ее сердце. Только закрадывается мысль о том, что она совершает ужасные поступки, но чувство долга снова перевешивает. Если это нужно для ее народа, она это сделает. Она думает, что наслаждаться подобным — отвлечение, поворот не туда, который заведет ее в неправильное место. Хотя в глубине сознания понимает — она бы с удовольствием испытала бы это еще раз. 

Призраки прошлого терзают ее сознание, и она начинает привыкать к их компании. Говорит с ними, когда больше никого нет. Шепчет бесполезные извинения теням на стене.

_Pray. For the children!_  
_You lost along the way,_  
_Still remember the names and faces..._

Азриэль долго не появляется после случившегося. Хранительницу одолевают сомнения. Король не должен был видеть происходящее, он лишь больше станет стремиться вывести королеву из Руин. Теории оказываются правдой. Азриэль приходит через две недели и натыкается на Хранительницу, которая стоит в нижнем белье посреди коридора. Не давая ему сказать и слова, Чара хватает его за мантию и притягивает к себе.

 — Чара, нам надо поговорить, — смущенно говорит он, но королева затыкает ему рот поцелуем.

 — Не сейчас, Азри. Сейчас твоему языку найдется более интересное применение.

Он отвечает ей улыбкой и обхватывает за талию, пока ее руки срывают застежку с мантии. Шелковая шерсть и тепло объятий заставляют ее забыть обо всех сомнениях и проблемах. Наверное, не будь Азриэля, она бы не смогла так легко пережить пребывание в Руинах.

 — Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество, — мохнатая морда утыкается в ее обнаженное плечо.

Разговор возобновляется снова, когда король и королева собираются отойти ко сну.

 — Послушай, я хотел тебя спросить, — Азри первым начинает беседу, — насчет твоей работы.

 — Не будь дураком, — раздраженно бурчит Чара, закутываясь в одеяло. — Ты знал, что я тут делаю.

Народ монстров, — по крайней мере, его большинство, — считал, что Хранительница Руин оберегает упавших и не даёт конфликту между людьми и монстрами возобновиться вновь. Разумеется, монстрам не следовало знать все подробности. Да, она позаботилась об этих людях. Позаботилась быстро и безболезненно. _Почти._

 — Не в этом дело, — Азриэль тихо вздохнул. — Просто… разве ты ничего не чувствуешь после этого? Ты же… ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

Чара заворочалась в одеяле и неловко обхватила нагое тело руками. По позвоночнику пробежала волна холода, и Чара чувствовала, как ее грехи скребутся по спине ручейками пота. На секунду показалось, что в комнате есть кто-то, помимо них, кто-то маленький и плачущий. Хранительница вздрагивает.

_Cold. And abandoned  
They cry, their fate put in your hands._

Пожалуй, Азри тоже не нужно знать все подробности.

 — Азриэль, я взрослый человек и да, я в курсе, что убивать детей плохо и все дела, — она разворачивается к нему. — Но, как королева, я должна делать все для блага моего народа. Ты же знаешь.

 — Я не об этом, — он тихо вздыхает. — Я волнуюсь о тебе. Все это… одиночество, дежурства, убийства. Оно на тебя плохо влияет.

 — Азри, я знаю, что ты обо мне заботишься. Но тебе стоит расслабиться. Как видишь, я в полном порядке. Такая же, как и была, — она улыбнулась и потрепала короля за мохнатые щеки. Тот, однако, не ответил улыбкой.

 — Чара, эти убийства меняют тебя. Мне плевать на остальное. Я пекусь о своем народе, но как я могу позаботиться о нем, если не могу защитить близкого человека?

 — И что же во мне так изменилось, что собственный муж меня теперь не узнает? — Чара отвечает со смехом. — Да, мне было тяжело сначала, но теперь я привыкла.

 — Именно это меня и беспокоит.

Чара закатывает глаза и стонет.

 — Тебя не переубедить. Ты упрямый… как козел.

Они оба смеются, и Азриэль обнимает ее.

 — Я рад, что твое чувство юмора осталось прежним. И все же, ты никогда не думала, что будет, если следующий человек не придет? Люди… живут так мало. Слишком мало.

Чара решительно пытается сохранить невозмутимый вид. Это сложно, когда твое сердце буквально хочет выскочить из груди.

 — Эй, расслабься. Мы же вместе, да и я не старуха еще. К тому же, чем больше людей пропадает на горе Эббот, тем известней она становится, — и тем вероятнее то, что другой человек придет раньше.

 — Да… наверное ты права.

 — А теперь отбрось всю эту чепуху и спи, король Пушистик.

Он засыпает первым, оставив Чару наедине с мыслями. Азриэль не знал главного — не знал, на что способна Решительность Чары. Магический Барьер разделил мир монстров и людей, и время в них текло по-разному. Точнее, его ход в Подземелье изменился благодаря Чаре, открывшей в себе способности _Сбрасывать_ и _Перезагружать_. Это и было причиной, по которой она решила закрыться в Руинах. Она найдет силу спасти всех. _Никто ничего не заподозрит._

Она сбрасывала постоянно, иногда повторяя один и тот же день по нескольку раз. В конце концов она потеряла счет всем Сбросам, вызванным ею, и лишь иногда задумывалась, насколько сильно время в Подземелье отстало от времени на Поверхности — лет на десять, тридцать, пятьдесят? Одно ей точно было известно — она никогда не умрет от старости. Сила Сбрасывать, сила Решительности даровала ей власть над ходом времени, — а значит, она могла оттягивать свою смерть бесконечное множество раз. Иной раз Чара даже задумывалась, сколько же ей лет сейчас, с учетом всех перезагрузок. Она бы давно умерла, наверное.

Все же, Азриэль прав в одном. Чувства, испытываемые ею во время и после убийства изменились и не в лучшую сторону. Неужели она действительно превращается в хладнокровную и расчетливую маньячку? Чару преследуют воспоминания, когда она задает себе этот вопрос.

_When it's over, they come  
To haunt you._

Нет, она отгоняет от себя плохие предчувствия. Нет, «это ради Подземелья, это мой долг» — повторяет она священную мантру, оправдывающую все нездоровые идеи. Однако с другой стороны, ей кажется, что желание остаться в Руинах теперь обусловлено не только королевскими обязанностями. Эта работа начинает ей нравится.

***

Пятой жертвой оказывается восьмилетний мальчишка, полный и покрытый синяками, оставленными явно не падением. На нем — заляпанный фартук, а из потных рук выпала старая сковородка. Чара часто думала, зачем дети тащат с собой это барахло. Многие из них, конечно, упали сюда случайно, но Хранительница знала, — или, скорее, догадывалась, — что некоторые приходили специально и вовсе не для того, чтобы вернуться назад.

Видимо, этот мальчишка был одним из таких. Чара видела, что на сковородке что-то нацарапано (возможно, имя?), а из кармана фартука торчал уголок записки. Ребенок тяжело поднялся с земли и с удивлением уставился на появившуюся из темноты Чару.

_Wasted...  
Confusion_

Мальчишка оказался добродушным — Чаре даже показалось это смешным. Это будет просто, даже очень просто. Ребенок проходит первую ловушку с трудом, шипы едва его не задели. Однако все закончилось на следующей головоломке. Найти нужную дорогу невозможно, если сильно спешить, и первая ошибка тут же стоила мальчику жизни.

Что губит доброту лучше, чем старое-доброе злодеяние?

Чара спустилась вниз по ходу, скрытому лозой и листьями, но, подойдя ближе, поняла, что ребенок еще жив. Он упал прямо на край платформы с шипами, один из них насквозь пробил его бок, другой — ногу. Мальчик плакал и стонал, тщетно пытаясь подняться, но вызывая лишь новую боль. Его лицо было совершенно бледным, как металл шипов. Слабая просьба о помощи, — тихий хрип из наполненного кровью рта, — достигла ушей Чары.

_Deadly...  
Illusion_

Она лишь улыбнулась. Мальчика еще можно было спасти, и, конечно, она могла это сделать. Спасение — высшая из всех добродетелей. Поэтому, когда нож разрезал его горло, будто нежный пирог, в голове Чары не было ничего, кроме «во имя спасения всего Подземелья».

_Nightmare...  
Intrusion!_

И ради спасения целого народа она была готова пожертвовать семью детьми. Еще одна душа пульсирует в ладони. Пятеро есть, и две осталось. Ах, будет тяжеловато отмыть шипы. Удивительно, но это единственное, что волнует Чару.

***

Шестая приходит через год. Вместе с ней на траву опускается смятый лист бумаги, и ветер бросает его под ноги Чары. Она поднимает его, думая, что это — лишь еще одна прощальная записка. Это оказывается флаер, с которого печально смотрел погибший год назад мальчишка. По краям флаера нацарапаны заметки — имена, даты. Похоже, девчонка была одной из немногих пришедших в Подземелье по своей воле.

_One more soul to the call, for all  
In silence..._

Хранительница слышит стон и подходит к поляне, на которой, тяжело дыша, лежит девочка. Лицо ее скрыто упавшей ковбойской шляпой. Девчонка тяжело поднимается, надевает шляпу и поднимает затерявшийся в траве пистолет. Похоже, она основательно подготовилась к своему походу. Ствол пистолета тут же указывает на Чару, стоит ей выйти из тени.

Хранительница лишь улыбается. Она все же не монстр, урон от пластмассовых пулек переживет. Однако девочка искренне думает, что ее оружием можно кого-то запугать, и Чара решает подыграть ей в этом. Девочка расспрашивает ее про пропавших людей, и Хранительница отвечает с той же насмешкой:

 — Конечно, я знаю, где они. Они упали сюда без возможности выбраться и сейчас живут в моём доме. Он тут, недалеко. Пойдем, я отведу тебя к ним.

_Comes two more souls to the call, for all,  
And in time!_

Девочка не опускает пистолет и приказывает Чаре идти первой. Она соглашается и неспешно идет вперед, скрестив руки за спиной, и едва не смеется, наслаждаясь этой маленькой милой игрой. Хранительница рассказывает про головоломки и все так же предлагает девочке пройти через первую ловушку. Та отказывает и отвечает, что пойдет вперед только после Чары. Хранительница едва сдерживает радость. Ах, это что-то новенькое!

С легкостью она проходит через ряды смертельных шипов. Уже более десяти лет она пересекает Руины по два раза в день — Чара может пройти через любую ловушку с закрытыми глазами. Девочка же нерешительно топчется на другой стороне, но затем идет вперед по той же дороге, что шла Чара. У нее неплохая память, замечает Хранительница.

На второй головоломке происходит все то же самое. Чара прыжками пересекает комнату, и девочка следует за ней, никогда не сводя ее с мушки своего пистолета. Они минуют остаток пути и, наконец, оказываются перед домом Чары. Предчувствуя сладкую кульминацию, Хранительница приглашает девочку в дом. Она спрашивает, где же все дети, и следует за Чарой в сторону запретной двери.

Девочка заходит в полумрак, прикованная сиянием душ в стеклянных контейнерах. Слишком поздно она замечает гробы, рядком вытянувшиеся у стены, слишком поздно понимает то, что стоит к Чаре спиной.

_Three more more souls to the call,_  
_They fall,_  
_Unknowing that four more souls to the call won't be all,_  
_And you know it!_

Она ударяет быстро и безжалостно, по самую рукоять всаживая нож в основание шеи, наслаждаясь хрустом рассекаемых сухожилий. Несправедливо — прийти на помощь и жестоко предать, но разве это не лучшее оружие против правосудия? Однако Чара выполнила свою просьбу — привела девочку к тем, кого она искала. Жаль только, что захватывающее приключение закончится в маленьком домашнем склепе.

Все ухудшается. Рука дрожит, создавая набросок лиан на стене, тени движутся и восстают, подобно живым людям, и кончик карандаша ломается от давления. Чара несет свою службу на проклятой поляне и не выдает свое состояние ни одним движением. Воспаленный рассудок искажает реальность и жаждет перемен. Скука осточертела, приелась, до безумия надоела. Ничего не меняется, хотя великое событие можно достать кончиком ножа. Всего одна душа, одна душа — и мир преобразуется, ее мир изменится, и рухнут границы. Сумерки светятся сквозь Барьер, указывая на окончание смены, такой же привычной и скучной, как все остальные.

_Sacrifice,  
Wasted life..._

Она сбрасывает еще раз и еще, ожидая перемен. Она сделала все, чем только можно было заняться в доме. Она вычистила его до последней пылинки, она играла, писала, рисовала, листала книги и раздраженно швыряла их на пол, готовая выть от скуки. В конце концов, осев в кресле, женщина смотрела на играющее пламя и видела в тенях призраков, живших в ее кладовой. Бесконечная пытка тишиной и воспоминаниями.

В рассудке просыпается нечто здравое — она знает абсолютно и точно, что последний человек, пришедший сюда, попадет в руки к совершенной психопатке.

_Destiny  
Redefined._

Чара учится жить с этим и привыкает, так же, как и во всему остальному. Азриэль не замечает ничего нового в движениях ее тела, тонких длинных пальцах и мышцах лица. Маньячка из Руин приветлива и сдержанна, ее дела говорят сильнее слов, а то, с какой рьяностью она соблюдает обязанности, знает каждый подданный. Она — Хранительница и Страж, оберег и спасение, и души монстров наполняются надеждой, предчувствуя долгожданную свободу.

_Someone chooses you,  
Lucky one, close your eyes, your family knows you're here!_

Никто из них никогда не видел кровь, не мучился тенями, не знал, что спрятано под подолом королевской туники. Чара была такой же, как и всегда. Никто из них не понял, что это — самое страшное из всего, что можно было ожидать. Растаяло понятие милосердия, утонуло в невинной крови, оставив пустую идею, ради которой можно было отбросить и совесть, и мораль.

_Calling the children,_  
_Conception and dying,_  
_Silent,  
_ _but screaming!_

Ни один человек не выходил отсюда. И никогда не выйдет.

Хранительница Руин это подтвердит.


	2. Одна

Впрочем, судьба любит злые шутки, и Чара убеждается в этом на себе.

Поднялось солнце, и Хранительница отправилась на свой извечный пост. Лежали впереди руины арки, шумел ветер среди валунов и колонн. Постоянство нарушил лишь тихий стон, прозвучавший над поляной. В траве что-то шевелилось.

Бледные губы на секунду искривила улыбка и тут же исчезла. Лицо Хранительницы ничем не выражало ту бурю восторга, поднявшуюся в ее душе. Она ожидает нужного момента, стоя в темноте. Ребенок привстаёт и оглядывает окружавшие его руины, кажется, не веря в то, что он еще может что-то видеть.

 — Приветствую, — мягкий голос заставляет его обернуться. То есть ее. — Не бойся, дитя. Я Чара.

_One more soul to the call, for all,  
In silence..._

Девочка смотрит на нее одновременно с удивлением и страхом. Может, думает о том, сон ли это или ее и вправду навестила проводница из Рая? Судя по одежде — вполне может быть.

 — Я прихожу сюда каждый день, на случай, если кто-нибудь упадёт.

Ее ноги дрожат, когда она поднимается и вытирает рукавом кровь из разбитого носа. Выглядит она жалко и, вместе с тем, мило. На пухлой щеке болтается потрепанный кусок пластыря, растянутый полосатый свитер свисает с тщедушного тела, весь покрытый листьями и грязью. Свет играет на смуглой коже и отражается в больших, по-детски невинных темных глазах.

 — Ты первая упавшая за долгое время. Должно быть, ты очень растеряна, — голос Чары по-ангельски беззлобен и спокоен. — Идём. Я тебя проведу.

_Comes two more souls to the call, for all,  
And in time!_

Девочка по имени Фриск оглядывается, отмечая про себя, что выход из пещеры только один, и ей придется последовать за незнакомой женщиной. Заметив в траве достаточно толстую палку, она поднимает ее, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаивая сердце, и следует за Чарой в лабиринты Руин.

Хранительница с удовольствием показывает простую головоломку на входе, радуясь, что имеет молчаливого, но все же слушателя. Девчонка схватывает на лету, это видно; однако ловушки еще впереди.

Фриск замечает, что женщина выглядит очень ухоженной. Одежда чиста и выглажена вплоть до бархатного воротничка, короткие волосы собраны в аккуратный хвост, и даже обрамляющие лицо пряди идеально прямые. Походка ее величавая, а спина идеально ровная. Лицо с редкими морщинками совершенно спокойно и не выдает ни единой эмоции. Она выглядит королевой — все в ней такое чистое и совершенное, что Фриск невольно проникается доверием. Девочка замечает руки Хранительницы. Ее пальцы длинные и жилистые, как у хорошей пианистки или поварихи, мастерски владеющей ножом. Фриск хочет взять за ладонь прекрасную незнакомку, но та складывает руки за спиной, как только девочка протягивает свою ладошку.

 — Итак. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты решить это.

Девочка подается вперед и застывает в изумлении. Перед ними — мост, окруженный водостоками и полностью состоящий из нажимных пластин с шипами. Фриск с недоверием смотрит на Чару, но та ободряюще улыбается и машет рукой.

 — Двигайся через головоломку и не трогай воду. Давай, ты справишься. Ты же умница.

Сладкая речь убивает неуверенность, и девочка ступает на первую пластину. Шипы мгновенно втягиваются внутрь, Фриск становится на центр, затем оборачивается и улыбается Хранительнице. Чара показывает большой палец.

 — Отличное начало!

Она продолжает медленно идти на другую сторону, методично проверяя каждую следующую пластину. Пройдя более половины пути, девчонка совершила ошибку. Ступив на неверную платформу, она едва успела услышать щелчок, прежде чем шипы вернулись на прежнее место, пронзив насквозь стоящего на пластине человека.

 — Как жаль, — Чара закатила глаза. Как же быстро кончилось веселье.

С практичной легкостью она пошла через пластины, остановившись перед телом. Душа излучала слабый багровый свет и дрожала над шипами.

_Three more more souls to the call, they fall...  
Unknowing that four more souls to the call, won't be all, and you know it!_

 — А она долго не продержалась, — заметила Хранительница, протягивая руку за заветным призом.

Не успели ее пальцы даже прикоснуться к душе, она раскололась на две неровные половинки. Еще мгновение — и они разлетелись на мелкие кусочки. Чара застыла, не понимая, что происходит. Комната начала рассыпаться, зрение поплыло. Водоворот видений вскружил голову, и знакомая картина материализовалась перед ней. Голова вскипела, мысли не желали выстраиваться в ряд; однако тело действовало будто само по себе и слова сами собой слетали с языка.

 — Приветствую. Не бойся, дитя. Я Чара.

Хранительница уже знает это лицо, эти растерянные глаза, она уже видела эту сцену и эти события, она слышала эту речь. Но на этот раз ребенок действует по-другому. Девочка выглядит совершенно сбитой с толку, однако следует за Чарой и самостоятельно решает головоломку. Как будто она уже ее решала. Как будто тоже знает, что происходит, и что случится дальше.

Что-то не так. Что-то совершенно точно пошло не так.

Чара почти доходит до головоломки, как вдруг девочка останавливается.

 — Не отставай, дитя, — говорит она, и это кажется неправильным.

Фриск разворачивается и бежит в предыдущую комнату. Она так отвлеклась, рассматривая загадочную женщину, что пропустила висящий на стене знак. «Западная комната — чертеж восточной комнаты», — гласила надпись. Решение головоломки было прямо перед ее носом, и она просто проворонила его!

Это не объясняло того, что случилось, но Фриск вернулась к своей проводнице, дрожащая и решительная. Брови Чары изогнулись.

 — Что-то не так, дитя?

Девочка мотает головой. Женщина повторяет слова, уже сказанные будто бы в другой жизни, но ребёнок ее не слушает. Она идет на другую сторону и старательно огибает платформу, на которой должна была погибнуть. Фриск победно улыбается, когда спрыгивает с последней пластины на место назначения. Чара хмурится, решая использовать последнюю зацепку — сбросить самой и начать все с начала. Решительность наполняет ее, когда душа тянется к потокам мчащегося времени, которые она так легко обращала вспять. Она открывает глаза.

Ничего не происходит.

Осознание происходящего наполняет Чару страхом — и бушующей, разрушительной яростью. Она не выдает чувства ни одним мускулом, ни одним движением, когда легко переходит ловушку и ведет ребенка по коридорам Руин. Только одна мысль пульсирует и рвет рассудок невиданной доселе бурей эмоций — гневом, раздражением, любопытством — и страхом.

_Этот ребенок. Каким-то образом ее решительность превосходит мою._

Хранительница объясняет вторую головоломку и ждёт, подтвердится ли снова ее теория. Девочка неуверенно идет по треснувшим плиткам, проверяя их на прочность своей палкой. Но, как и должно было произойти, Фриск наступает на слабую плитку и падает в удобно расположенные внизу шипы.

Вновь водоворот уносит Чару к той самой поляне, к той самой первой встрече. На сей раз ребенок не слушает ее приветствие и легко проходит через головоломки. Она тут же прыгает на нужную плитку и, не оборачиваясь, проходит по безопасной дороге, едва не упав в конце. Девочка снова улыбается Хранительнице, не замечая, в какой ужасающей улыбке исказилось ее лицо.

 — Превосходно. И с первой попытки, — девочка не замечает ничего странного в последних словах. Чара прыжками преодолевает комнату. Отсутствие силы контроля над временем означало, что теперь она такая же смертная, как и все люди на Поверхности, если она погибнет, никакой перезагрузки не произойдет. Женщина ведет ребенка все дальше и дальше в Руины, и дитя не подозревает ни о чем дурном. Другие до нее были такими же наивными, но только эта девочка заставляет Чару тревожиться. Интересоваться. Злиться.

_Она стоит НА МОЁМ ПУТИ._

***

 — А вот и мы.

Раздался радостный вскрик — девочка сорвалась с места. Они добрались до дома Чары — милого и ухоженного строения, расположенного под сенью большого черного дерева. Дорожка к двери была подметена, алые листья собраны в аккуратные кучи. Фриск остановилась у узорчатой двери с гербом, таким же, как и на тунике Чары, и повернулась к Хранительнице. В ее глазах танцевали искорки веселья, и Чаре на секунду показалось, что темные зрачки в них вдруг посветлели, став прозрачно-золотыми. Видение быстро пропало, а улыбка на лице ребенка оказалась настолько искренней и заразительной, что женщина улыбнулась в ответ.

 — Открыто. Заходи.

Девочка потянула на себя изогнутую ручку и заглянула внутрь, — ей явно было интересно, где же живет таинственная Хранительница Руин. Не увидев в коридоре ничего необычного, Фриск уже хотела рвануть и исследовать весь дом, но остановила себя. Сперва она вытерла ноги о коврик, поставила ботинки у входа и там же оставила свою палку. Удовлетворение наполнило грудь Чары теплотой: хоть один ребенок в мире знает, что такое манеры!

 — Налево, гостиная. Пожалуйста, садись за стол.

Фриск отвечает быстрым кивком и направляется туда, куда сказано. В первый раз Хранительница замечает, что наслаждается времяпровождением с человеком и желает растянуть это время. К тому же, разве такая хорошая девочка не заслуживает награды?

Оглянув гостиную, Фриск забирается на стул. Мебель в доме слишком большая даже для Чары, она предназначалась для взрослых монстров-боссов, что тут говорить о маленькой коротконогой девочке. Женщина приносит с кухни кусочек ирисково-коричного пирога — они с Азриэлем приготовили его два дня назад, и Чара еще не успела расправиться с огромным куском выпечки.

 — Вот. Кое-что за достижения конца.

Хранительница садится напротив гостьи, наблюдая, как девочка рассматривает узор на скатерти.

 — Итак, что привело тебя на гору Эббот? — Чара начинает разговор, и беседа тут же не налаживается. Девочка бросает на нее удивленный взгляд, не ожидая такого вопроса, затем хмурится и отворачивается, явно не желая отвечать. Женщина понимающе кивает. Существует не так много причин, по которым ребенок захочет спрыгнуть со скалы.

 — Я вижу, ты не очень разговорчивая. Ну что ж. Наслаждайся хотя бы пирогом.

Девочка скребет вилкой по тарелке и опускает ее. В уголках глаз собрались слезы, которые она украдкой смахнула, затем тихо пробормотала:

 — Простите, я не очень голодная.

 — Ох, так ты можешь говорить, — Чара разминает пальцы. Следовало бы узнать это еще в момент встречи, однако сейчас она решает поинтересоваться о давно волнующей ее проблеме. — Тогда другой вопрос. Какой сегодня день?

Фриск отрывается от изучения узоров на цветочной вазе и удивленно косится на женщину, которая, подперев рукой щеку, смотрит на нее с любопытством в глазах. Она ведет себя… странно, и неизвестность заставляет девочку нервничать.

 — Четверг?

Женщина качает головой.

 — Нет. Дата. Год.

 — Сейчас… пятнадцатое сентября две тысячи сто двенадцатого года.

Поражённая, женщина опускается на спинку стула. Сейчас Чаре тридцать шесть. Выходит, ей удалось сбросить более восьмидесяти лет, — а значит, ее реальный возраст уже перешел за сто двадцать.

 — Хм, — удивление быстро сменяется принятием, и Чара, подперев ладонью подбородок, отвлеченно смотрит в потолок. — Как же быстро летит время.

Девочка смотрит на нее с абсолютным непониманием и изумленно наклоняет голову, когда Чара поднимается и уходит из-за стола, затем закатывает рукава и снова поворачивается к Фриск. Та испуганно вздрагивает, видя, как вспыхивают алым зрачки Хранительницы Руин. 

_Пожалуй, пора заканчивать с этим._

— Человек, — учтивость и спокойствие исчезли из голоса Чары, оставив холод и равнодушие. — Было приятно познакомиться с тобой.

Удивление на лице девочки сменяется ужасом, когда Хранительница достает из спрятанных ножен тяжелый клинок. Ангел смерти распахивает кровавые крылья за ее спиной.

 — Прощай.

***

Адреналин ударил в голову, словно сильнейший дурманящий наркотик, побудив тело бежать, когда в мыслях билось неопределенное «Что же делать». Сердце колотится, будто отбойный молоток, ломающий ребра. Чара стояла напротив нее, закрывая своим телом единственный выход, и у Фриск не было выбора. Она рванула прямо на женщину, надеясь пробежать под свободной рукой.

Не получается.

Чара обхватывает ее тело и прижимает к себе. Девочка кричит и яростно вырывается из хватки. Для своего возраста женщина сильна. Ей удается устоять на ногах, когда Фриск в слепом отчаянии рвется к двери.

_Damage done to the flesh, what they said,  
In the name of the..._

Спину пронзает боль. Боль потоком несется по нервам, дрожью ударяет в колени. Боль взрывает грудь изнутри. Сердце судорожно пульсирует и истекает кровью, разрываясь на части. Женщина равнодушно достает нож и отпускает тело. Фриск пытается бежать, пытается дотянуться рукой до рваной раны, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Все, что она может делать — лежать, заливать дощатый пол кровью и судорожно глотать бесполезный воздух. Конечности онемели от остановки кровотока, зрение мутнело от удушья. _Это конец._

Только одна мысль билась в угасающем мозге.

_«Нет. НЕТ. Я ХОЧУ ЖИТЬ!»._

Реальность растаяла в боли и темноте, унесла в шумящем потоке и выплюнула обратно в прошлое.

Она судорожно хватала губами воздух, чувствуя, как он разливается по телу жизнью и теплом. Она дышала, ее сердце было целым и испуганно билось, разнося кровь. Фриск не видела свои золотые глаза, не до конца понимала, что происходит, но знала: происходящее - не ложь. Девочка обхватила плечи руками, пытаясь успокоиться, пока не услышала отдаленный голос:

 — Интересно. Мы вернулись сюда, — в холодном тоне Чары было больше раздражения, чем любопытства. — Неважно, я предполагала это.

Женщина подходит к сжавшейся у двери Фриск. Опавшие листья хрустят под ее ногами, и эхо разносит этот шум, создавая впечатление, что Чара ступает по чьим-то костям. Уголки ее рта изогнуты в лукавой улыбке.

 — В конце концов, я тоже владела этой силой, — она деловито закатывает рукава и со слабым скрежетом достает клинок из ножен. — Силой изменять мир… до тех пор, пока ты не появилась!

В очередной раз Фриск убеждается, что ее приключения во времени — не глупая шутка, не сон и не галлюцинация.

Она старается не выдать страха и тянется лишь к решительности; но руки дрожат, когда она выставляет вперед палку — свое единственное оружие.

 — О-отойди! П-подойдешь ближе, и я тебя…

Девочка не успевает даже попытаться — Чара вырывает палку из детских рук и небрежно отбрасывает в кучу листьев. Высокая женщина нависает над сжавшейся Фриск, которая поднимает маленькие ладони, сдаваясь.

 — П-почему ты… Что я сделала?

Несмотря на все ее усилия, голос ломается и срывается на тихий писк. Сложно говорить и думать о чем-либо еще, когда тяжелое лезвие находится в такой близости от лица.

 — У тебя есть кое-что, что мне нужно.

 — Ч-что именно?

 — Твоя душа, — нож опускается на уровень сердца. — Отдай ее мне.

Фриск успевает заметить кровавый цвет глаз и блеск стали, почувствовать холодный пот, стекающий по лицу, — и новый всплеск боли наполнил тело. Девочка сползает по стене, оставляя на ней алый след, и стонет от боли. Тонкие пальцы закрывают рану, и кровь сочится между ними, пропитывает свитер, стекает на садовую дорожку. Чара равнодушно наблюдает за секундами мучительной агонии.

_Damage done to the heart is the start of the end!_

Решительное желание жить снова оборачивает время вспять.

 — Прекрати, — она всхлипывает, не замечая, каким золотом наполнены ее глаза. — Прекрати! Просто остановись!

 — Возвращаться бесполезно, — зрение проясняется, и Фриск видит, как Чара повторяет свои действия, готовясь к очередному убийству. — Я не остановлюсь, пока ты это делаешь.

Хранительница едва скрывает свои чувства. Это не просто «нечто необычное» — это огромная ошибка, гигантское недоразумение и нечто совершенно новое. Она бы вряд ли обратила внимание на ребенка с решительной душой, но ребенок, решительность которого превышает силу ее самой! Это было так неправильно, и, вместе с тем — захватывающе и весело, что Чаре хочется продолжать еще и еще. Убийство приносило лишь мимолетное наслаждение, — но убийство, которое можно совершать огромное множество раз?

Совесть молчит, уступая место первобытной жажде крови. Нет значения аморальности и нет значения преступления — есть желание получить то, что нужно и то, что хочется. Душу в первом случае.

Лекарство от скуки — во втором.

_Damage done to my soul, I know, it knows where my..._

Она может чувствовать запах пота и страха и слышать, как девочка трясется в своих сапожках, как участилось ее дыхание, когда она приблизилась. Словно волк из старой сказки, она готовилась наброситься снова.

Девочка неожиданно развернулась и бросилась бежать.

Растерявшись, Хранительница останавливается. Фриск навалилась на дверь и влетела в дом, и Чара злобно стиснула зубы. Она ненавидела бегать, однако ненависть лишь добавляла новый оттенок в палитру острых ощущений.

Фриск бежала так быстро, как только позволяли ее короткие ноги. Она не думала, куда бежит. Все, что ей хотелось — оказаться как можно дальше от маньячки из подземелья. Выбора особо не было — направо, налево и прямо. Лестница в подвал казалась самым подходящим и простым вариантом, и девочка бросилась туда, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Наверху раздались шаги.

Охотничий азарт подгонял ее, бил в голову, затуманивал восприятие. Чара слышала тяжелое дыхание и топот внизу — девчонка пыталась сбежать из Руин. Она раздраженно зашипела и ускорилась.

Ни один человек не выходил отсюда. И никогда не выйдет.

Хранительница Руин это подтвердит.

***

Фриск уже преодолела лестничный пролет, когда услышала шум. Она подняла взгляд, продолжая бежать. Вовремя — Чара схватилась за перила лестницы и перепрыгнула их, обрушившись на Фриск, как ястреб на птенца. Волосы, подхваченные порывом, взметнулись, как ангельский ореол. Подол ее туники задрался, показав пустые ножны у бедра. Нож сверкнул в газовом свете.

Ангел Смерти, пикирующий на обреченного.

Девочка пригнулась, чувствуя рассекаемый воздух — лезвие прошлось в дюйме от ее головы. Женщина с шумом приземлилась на лестницу позади Фриск. От падения у нее подкосились колени. Оставалось всего несколько мгновений до того, как она поднимется и оборвет жизнь девочки снова.

Действуя бездумно и решительно, Фриск выиграла себе эти мгновения.

Она размахнулась. Пронзительно закричала и ударила палкой, вложив в удар всю силу, которую могло выжать ее детское тело.

Чара не могла такого ожидать. Удар пришелся в колено. От силы, вложенной в атаку, палка сломалась, но хруст издала не только она. Боль пронзила правую ногу Чары, и женщина, охнув, рухнула на лестницу. Нож выскользнул из руки и, звякнув, полетел вниз по ступеням.

Это было в новинку. Никто из детей не защищался, не пытался ввязаться в бессмысленную драку — или просто не успевал. На смену раздражению пришел огонь ярости.

Ее ранили. Ее побил этот маленький сопливый ребенок. И это было чертовски Б О Л Ь Н О.

Обломанный конец палки стукнул о пол. Девочка развернулась и бросилась к спасительной двери Руин. _Ну нет._

Чара бросается вперед, невзирая на ужасающую боль в сломанной ноге, — адреналин и слепое бешенство убивали все препятствия на ее пути. Она схватила девочку за сапог. Та споткнулась и упала, разбив себе нос. Женщина ползком преодолела расстояние, разделявшее их, и нависла над Фриск.

Ее жилистые пальцы сомкнулись на тонкой шее девочки.

 — Ты… мерзкое маленькое отродье, — прорычала она, сдавливая горло как можно сильнее. — Я удержу тебя здесь любой ценой… даже если мне придется убить тебя миллион раз!

Ее кровавые глаза наполнены безумием — она не преувеличивала. Фриск отбивается маленькими руками, вертится, пытается укусить. Бесполезно. Разъяренная Чара не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания. Комната расплывается и сжимается в вакууме, тело начинает просить живительного кислорода. Девочка выгибается и пинает Чару в раненое колено со всей силы.

Адреналин не смог побороть настолько сильную вспышку боли. Закричав, женщина падает набок. Фриск перекатывается на живот, встает и бежит. Ноги дрожат, голова раскалывается и наливается тяжестью. Девочка смахивает кровь с лица, тяжело хватает воздух ртом, но не позволяет себе даже думать об остановке. Тяжелые врата Руин поддаются ей, и Фриск мчится по темным коридорам, врезается в новую дверь и распахивает ее. Свобода дышит ей в лицо свежим ветром и колющим морозом.

Хранительница Руин в бешенстве и боли воет ей вслед.

_Damage done to my life cursing loud, as the chaos!_

***

Чара кое-как поднимается в себе в спальню, стараясь не тревожить сломанное колено. Она могла оказать себе первую помощь, но так нужная сейчас лечебная магия недоступна. Хранительница терпит все неудобства, стиснув зубы. Ничто сейчас не может болеть сильнее, чем чувство ее собственного достоинства.

Комната-склеп оказывается открытой. Чара останавливается перед ней, вспоминая слова, сказанные королем Азриэлем накануне ее ухода.

_Семь, верно? Нам всего лишь нужно достать семь._

Седьмой контейнер по-прежнему пуст.

Она накладывает шину на сломанное колено, прячет нож в ножны. Затем, схватив теплый пурпурный плащ и надев сапоги, она хромает к выходу. Идти тяжело и больно, но Хранительница терпит все. Нужно лишь добраться до Сноудина и найти целителя. Обязательно предупредить местных о человеке в лесу. Кто-то из здешних монстров должен ей помочь.

Цепочка маленьких следов ведет вниз по тропе, через мост. В город.

Хромающая женщина волочится по ним. Ее работа еще не закончена. Пора забыть о наслаждении и заняться делом.

Ни один человек не ушел от нее. И никогда больше не уйдет.

Хранительница Руин это подтвердит.


End file.
